Should Old Acquaintance Be New
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at Hogwarts and Harry's feeling a bit down in the dumps. But someone is set on making him smile.


**Title:** Should Old Acquaintance Be New

**Author:** Lady B

**Pair:** Harry and Draco, mentions of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Rating:** PG13

**Warning(s):** A single use of the "F" word, plus some fluff

**Word Count:** 1317

**Summary:** It's New Year's Eve at Hogwarts and Harry's feeling a bit down in the dumps. But someone is set on making him smile.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rowling. I don't own any of them and I'm not making money from this. It's just Harry and Draco being prisoners of my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Just a little New Year's drabble.

- - -

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

Streamers, balloons and fireworks exploded across the ceiling of the Great Hall as all of Hogwarts celebrated the coming of the new year. As everyone broke into an off-key rendition of "Auld Lang Sine", Harry was subjected to numerous kisses from guys and girls alike. Even Professor Trelawney managed to plant a lipstick smeared wet one on him. He didn't mind so much, except...

"No use dwelling on it, Harry." he muttered to himself as he made his way from the room. He was completely unaware of the smoldering gaze that followed him from the room.

Snagging a half-full bottle of champagne from a passing house elf, Harry made his way outside. The moon was high in the sky and the fresh fallen snow sparkled under its light. A howl from the forest caught his hearing and he smiled.

"Happy New Year, Moony." he whispered, taking a small sip of his snatched drink. He continued on until he found himself on the Quidditch pitch. He went to the Gryffindor stands, settling himself in the topmost seats. He could see the lights of the castle from where he sat and he sighed.

- - -

After the war had ended, just after his seventh year, he was kind of lost. He had numerous offers to become an Auror but his heart wasn't in it anymore. He had enough hunting down dark wizards for one lifetime. He had decided to continue his education and had left the British Isles completely to attend the University of Northern British Columbia in Canada, getting his masters in Education.

When the option had come, he had applied for and gotten the post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor some years before, based on his own qualifications and not as The Boy Who Lived. He hadn't realize he enjoyed teaching so much until he actually had done so, outside of DA classes during his fifth year.

And the last ten years had been a blessing for him, a chance to heal and find closure in the halls of the place he'd always thought of as his first real home.

He was the one who had organized Severus Snape's surprise retirement party about five years after Harry began teaching at the school, shocking the stoic man into tears for the first time in his life. This allowed Severus's teaching assistant, Draco Malfoy, to take over the role as the school's Potions Professor, a fact that pleased Draco to no end.

Both young men had decided early on, for the sake of their working relationship, to bury past grudges and they slowly became friends. Not bosom buddies like Harry and Ron, but something close to it.

- - -

Of course this thought led to thoughts of his two best friends.

He chuckled when he thought of them.

Ron had surprised everyone when he told his family he didn't want to work for the Ministry. Instead, he had gone to culinary school and became a Master Chef. He opened his own restaurant in Hogsmead and managed a staff of about forty. It was a successful venture and he was set to open two other restaurants in France and Italy in the coming months.

Hermione was still Hermione and she managed the books for Ron's business. They married, as everyone expected them to, right out of school. Ten years and eight children later, they were comfortable. He had received an owl from Hermione just that morning, sharing the news that she was pregnant again, with twins this time.

Harry sighed. He loved his godchildren to death but sometimes he wished he had that for himself. Not kids, per say, although that would have been a nice bonus. He just wanted someone to love and have them love him back.

But that was hard when you were Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, and gay on top of it.

Following that thought came the unwanted images that had dominated his dreams for the last 3 years...Draco Malfoy, naked and in Harry's bed.

- - -

Harry shook his head and downed more champagne to cool his suddenly rampaging libido.

"Face it, Harry. The likelihood of getting even a kiss from him is nil. You don't even know if he's gay, for fuck's sake." he sighed out loud.

"Harry?" came a familiar voice to his left. He turned quickly, nearly falling off his perch but an arm clamped over his own and pulled him upright. He looked up and saw Draco standing there.

"Hey, Draco." Harry smiled, fighting to keep from blushing and humiliating himself even more.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing and you're not wearing a cloak. You'll catch your death."

"I can see the headlines now. 'Harry Potter killed by common cold!' or 'The Flu Did What He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named Failed!' Rita would have a field day." Harry snorted. Draco laughed and sat down beside him.

"Pity party, Harry? It doesn't become you."

"I was doing some thinking about my life and realized it's sadly lacking in the romance department."

"Get out!" Draco snorted. "The Boy Who Lived doesn't have a hot date lined up?"

"No dates whatsoever."

"When was the last time you did?" Draco was surprised.

"Near the end of sixth year with Ginny." Harry answered. Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"You saving it for when you're dead?"

Harry laughed then.

"No. I'm just not interested in girls that way." he blurted. He instantly cursed himself and his loose tongue.

"Potter, you're gay?"

"Yes, _Malfoy_, I'm gay. Is that a problem for you?" Harry scowled.

"No. No problem at all. I'm just surprised you bat for my team." Draco hastily explained. It was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"No wonder you have such a fascination with your mirror." Harry grinned. Draco slapped his arm. They got silent after a moment. Harry sighed again.

"What's really bothering you, Harry?"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seems to me that the only reason people want to be with me is because I'm famous. Ron and Hermione are just as famous as I am but no one's bothering them to do book signings and store openings and wanted to marry their daughters."

"It's probably because they expect it of you. You did kill a madman and save their lives. And all before you were 20."

"Not the point."

"What are you trying to say, Harry?"

"I just want someone to want me for me for once and not because I'm famous."

Harry sighed and dropped his head between his knees. He was unaware of the fact that Draco shifted closer to him until he felt a warm breath across his cheek.

"I want you, Harry." Draco whispered, low and seductive, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. Harry looked up sharply. Draco's face was inches from his own. Harry swallowed hard.

"Draco." Harry whispered, his heart beating frantically. A moment later, warm lips were covering his own. Harry was transported to a place beyond heaven.

The kiss deepened as Draco placed a hand on the back of Harry's neck to keep him in place. A tongue found its way into Harry's mouth and he moaned.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and after some time, they both drew back. Harry didn't remember sitting in Draco's lap, but there he was. Draco didn't seem to mind. He smiled at Harry in the moonlight.

"Happy New Year, Harry." Draco whispered.

"Happy New Year, Draco." Harry smiled, placing his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his cloak around them both and they simply sat together, basking in each other's warmth as fireworks went off in the sky above them.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._ Harry thought to himself with a small smile.

-Fin


End file.
